


Without Eyes

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little creative and blindfolds Sam before they have a little porny fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: riding, bottom!Sam, oral sex, anal sex

Sam felt a firm hand wrap around his waist and slam him up against the nearest wall. As the man pressed his body against Sam’s, without looking, Sam knew it was Dean from the sheer heat of his skin.  Who else would it be? They’d been traveling alone for days, barely coming in contact with anything human.  Sam felt the warmth radiating from Dean as he pushed up against Sam’s backside. “Dean…” Sam let his sentence trail off, enjoying the feeling of his brother against his body. Dean’s shirt was mostly open, letting his skin come into direct contact with Sam’s naked back. He consciously pushed his body back into Dean’s embrace, feeling the man wrap one hand around each of his upper arms.  
  
“Can’t help myself…” Dean leaned his head over Sam’s shoulder, actions clumsy with the effects of a pleasant alcohol buzz. “You standin’ there in the sunlight, forcin’ me to look at your skin. You know I can’t just look Sammy, I ‘ave to touch.”

To that Sam gave a little snort of amusement. He was right, he did have to touch everything, to roll it around in his hands and explore everything with his fingertips. Just as those thoughts came into his head he felt Dean’s hands caressing the skin on his chest, his fingers gently rolling along Sam’s nipples. Sam thought he heard Dean lick his lips, but it didn’t matter anymore, since the man was already lowering his lips to kiss and suck on Sam’s neck.  
  
“I’d say that is a little more than touching.” Sam tried to whirl around in Dean’s embrace but the man held him tightly in place, pushing his stomach up against the wall. He felt Dean gently nip at the skin on his shoulder and travel his way up to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Suddenly Dean flipped Sam around so that both men had their chests pressed against one another’s. Dean nudged his right leg between Sam’s and looked him directly in the eye.

Leaning forward allowed Sam to brush his hardening manhood against Dean’s thigh. Without waiting for a response from Dean, he cocked his head to the side and captured Dean’s lips with his own.  Keeping his eyes open for a moment, he watched Dean’s expression soften as his brother gave into the kiss. Dean tended to be the dominate one in most of their kisses, pushing his tongue in and out of Sam’s mouth and leading the younger man. This time, however, Sam was the one in control, he pushed past the older man’s tongue, snaking into his mouth, while his lips moved fiercely against Dean’s.  Dean tasted like rum or something with a lingering alcoholic sweetness and Sam tried to lap up every taste.

With a growl, Dean pulled Sam against him, kissing him forcefully trying to regain dominance over the kiss, but it was useless. Sam had the control; continuing his assault on Dean’s lips he smoothly yanked Deans shirt out from his jeans. With more access to Dean’s warm stomach, he pressed his palm against the man’s abdomen and trailed his hand down to stoke Dean’s clothed length. He would have done more but he felt Dean pull away from the kiss and firmly catch wrist, preventing any further attention being spent on Dean’s obvious state of arousal.

“And now you’re doin’ more than lookin’.” Dean was smirking in a manner that made Sam shiver. “Not that I don’t enjoy your…efforts,  I have somethin’ else in mind.” Still holding firmly to Sam’s wrist, Dean yanked on it, causing Sam to once again face the wall.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam wasn’t sure if he liked constantly being flipped back and forth. Dean, on the other hand, seemed riled up as he kissed his shoulder again, lips catching and dragging over the curve.  The heat between them was intense, blazing hotter than the time Sam had just spent soaking in the sun.  He whined and tried to face Dean again but his brother wasn’t haven’t any of it.

“Shh...” Dean closed his eyes and kissed the nape of Sam’s neck, enjoying the feel of Sam shivering underneath his lips every time. He pulled away and ripped off a piece of his already torn shirt with a loud tearing sound. Without warning he placed it across Sam’s eyes and tied it firmly behind the man’s head. “I just want you to touch. No lookin’.”

Sam let out a little laugh. The shirt smelt like gunpowder and blood. It smelt like sweat and drink. It smelt like Dean. Distracted by that fact and without his vision, Sam lost his footing for a moment and was thankful that Dean still had a firm hand around his waist. He caught himself and gave into Dean’s little game. “And now what do you expect me to do Dean?” He let out another laugh as he finally flipped himself around and fell into Dean’s arms. His mouth was slightly open from laughter and Dean took the opportunity to seize Sam’s lips in another kiss, this time he was in control. He held onto the young man, who seemed to be melting into his body, and rolled his tongue around Sam’s. Dean finally pulled away and released the man in front of him.   
  
“Dean?” Sam staggered forward slightly, unsure of his surroundings. His makeshift blindfold was successful enough in blocking the sunlight that Sam had forgotten which way he was facing.  
  
“I’m here.” Dean grabbed hold of Sam’s right hand and started to lead him through the lower level of the abandoned house they were bunking down in for the night. Dean maneuvered around boxes and debris, making sure he went slow enough so that his blinded brother wouldn’t crash into anything. Sam was tentatively taking steps at first, but as he put more faith in Dean he started to step more surely, knowing Dean would not let him fall.

“Careful, there are steps up ahead.” Dean led Sam carefully up the stairwell that led to the second floor and the makeshift bed they’d thrown together earlier.

After finding adequate footing on one of the stairs, Sam tugged on Dean’s arm and pulled the man against him. He was safe in the fact that they were out of view from the world and anyone hunting them down, allowing him the freedom to do with Dean as he pleased.

Dean landed against Sam with an ‘ooph’ and a brief look of confusion on his face. Sam already had his hands on Dean’s face, raking his fingertips over the fixtures he was so visually accustomed to. He felt the bridge of Dean’s nose, the feather soft touch of his eye lashes, the scruff on his jaw, and his lips, which were really smoother to the touch than one would think. Sam’s fingers toyed with Dean’s parted lips, his face close enough to them to feel the hot pants of air escaping them. Linger there for a while and breathing the same air, he let his hands continue downward to Dean’s jaw. With a mixture of both roughness and gentleness Sam hooked his thumb under Dean’s chin and yanked the older man’s lips against his.

Dean brought both of his hands up to cup the younger man’s face and pulled him with into the kiss with equal force. They kept at this battle between their tongues until Dean pulled away for air. Sam took this opportunity to push Dean backwards, causing his back to land against the opposite wall of the staircase.  
  
“Easy there Sam.” Dean hit the wall with slight force, causing a breath of air to puff out of his lips. He smiled at the blinded man and watched Sam put out his arms to feel for Dean. When Sam finally did grab onto Dean’s untucked shirt he dropped down to his knees and started to kiss Dean’s clothing restrained arousal. A sigh left Dean’s lips as his head fall back against the wall, absentmindedly running his fingers down the back of Sam’s head and through his hair.

“Can I touch this then?” Sam grinned upward, hoping he was grinning in his brother’s direction. He only heard a low growl from Dean, which he took to be an affirmative. With nimble fingers he worked on the restrictions of Dean’s pants, tugging and pulling until they were undone and sliding down the man’s narrow hips. Sam’s hands explored the rigid flesh that he didn’t need to see, he knew exactly what it looked like in his mind.

Dean looked down at the man, watching Sam caress his arousal and move his lips so close to the flesh that Dean felt his breath. Finally Sam ran his tongue along the stiff organ, making sure to lick up to the tip and back down again. The gesture coaxed a shudder out of Dean and his hops twitched in response.

Sam continued to lavish attention on Dean’s member, rolling his tongue around the tip and taking it into his mouth. He sucked gently before slowly working up to taking Dean completely into his mouth.

Pressing on the back of Sam’s head, Dean moaned while guiding the man’s mouth down over his dick. Sam abided with a fluid dip of his neck, letting his tongue trace out intricate swirling patterns on the organ sliding in and out of his mouth. Head lolling forward, Dean moved his hips in time with Sam’s sucking. “Sam…”

The younger man picked up the pace, sucking him a little harder and causing a litany of moans to leave Dean’s mouth. Sam placed one of his palms against the wall for balance, but brought the other one up to Dean’s length and used it cup the man’s balls, gently applying pressure to them.

With a shiver, Dean tightened his hand on Sam’s head, his other hand holding fast to Sam’s shoulder for some stability. Each increase in Sam’s tempo drew Dean further into the pleasure, fingers twitching in Sam’s hair and breath hitching when Sam pulled his dick completely out of his mouth before swallowing him down with more vigor.

Running his tongue ran over the smooth flesh at the tip of his brother’s erection, Sam felt Dean tense.  He smiled around the stiff organ, loving the control he had over Dean at this very moment.

“I’m goin’ ta come if you keep that up.” Dean’s breath was quick and he continued to move his hips, wanting more of Sam’s mouth.

Sam let Dean’s length slip from his lips for a moment, “I do believe that’s the idea”. Sam went back to work, letting Dean thrust into his mouth. After a few more thrusts Sam felt Dean go rigid and his hips spasmed as he came with a strangled moan. Dean’s hips twitched as he emptied himself, fingers digging into the skin on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam hoped Dean looked as fucked out as he sounded.  He made a grand show of swallowing down ever drop of Dean’s release, licking his brother’s dick clean with slow lazy swipes of his tongue. He couldn’t see Dean, but from the sound of things he knew he was breathing harder than normal. Resting his head against Dean’s naked thigh, Sam kissed the spot where his lips fell.

Dean gently moved the man’s head so he could fasten his jeans around his waist again. Once he had them on well enough not to trip him up, he hoisted Sam to his feet and quickly dragged him up the rest of the stairs. Sam stumbled slightly, bumping into Dean’s rear, but he quickly righted himself and tried to keep up the pace.

“You’re comin’ with me, _now_.” Dean was pulling Sam towards the room, wanting nothing more than to toss the man down and finish what they started on the stairs. He finally reached the room and kicked open the door, pulling Sam through behind him. Once Sam was inside he slammed the door shut and pressed the younger man up against it. Taking a minute to study the face in front of him, Dean sighed.  Sam’s lips were parted slightly giving him an innocent and searching expression.  It was deceiving.  He knew Sam wasn’t innocent, and after the demonstration on the stairs, he was still reeling from the proof of that.

Sam tilted his chin up and Dean decided to ravish him with a kiss. He pressed his body into Sam’s and nipped the man’s lower lip. While kissing him, Dean pulled Sam away from the door and stepped in the direction of the bed. He crawled backwards onto the bed, pulling his younger brother with him so that Sam was lying on top of his body. Sam pulled away and went to tug the blindfold off but Dean stopped him. “Not till I say so, Sammy.” Dean, whose pants were becoming undone again, kicked his boots off and then proceeded to work on disrobing the man on top of him. He slid his hands over Sam’s toned ass and slid his fingers between his thighs, teasing him. Dean’s movements got rough as he sat up so that he could wrench Sam’s boots off and slide his jeans down his legs.

Sam’s unattended manhood stood at attention the moment Dean freed it from its restraints. Dean shimmied out of his own pants and sat back on his heels to look at the blindfolded man waiting for him to make a move. “Touch yourself.” Dean’s voice was husky and whispered at the same time.

Letting out a disappointed snort, Sam turned his head towards the sound of his brother’s voice.  He could _feel_ Dean staring at him; it was enough to send a shiver down his spine.  He felt his brother’s hot pants of air across his cheek, prompting Sam to slowly do as he was told. He wrapped his right fist around his hardened length and began to pump up and down, twisting his fist with each down stroke.

Sitting back to watch, Dean let out a please hum.  Just watching Sam’s first travel up and down started to awaken Dean’s own manhood again.

Sam bit his bottom lip as he continued to pleasure himself, stifling a moan of pleasure.  He spread his legs wider, canted his hips up, and tried to find the stimulation he was looking for.

Looking was fun, but touching was better, a thought that practically forced Dean to crawl over to Sam, face his brother, and brace his brother’s body with his legs. He reached out one hand and placed it over Sam’s pumping fist. Gradually Dean took over for Sam and started to pleasure the younger man himself, pumping his fist at a gradually increasing pace.  
  
“Dean….I need…” Sam was moving his hips. His blind hands traveled across Dean’s still clothed chest and down to his hardening length. He brushed his fingers against it before encircling it with his fist. Sam leaned forward on his knees so that his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder and his rear end was raised off the bed.

Whether Sam knew it or not, he was making faces and noises that only seemed to arouse Dean further. Dean reached back with his free hand and dragged a half used bottle of lube out from his discarded jeans.  He shifted on the bed so he could shimmy out from underneath Sam while still stroking his length.

“I know what you need…” Dean blew his words into Sam’s ear. He flipped open the bottle and coated his fingers with the slippery substance. Continuing to pump the younger man with his hand, he pushed Sam’s rear up higher and circled his entrance with one slick finger. Before Sam had a chance to regain his composure, Dean had inserted the finger past the tight ring of muscle.

“More.” Sam squirmed under the ministrations of his brother and moaned again.

Dean was more than willing to comply with the request and he slowly inserted a second digit, moving them in and out of Sam’s entrance at the same speed his hand was moving over Sam’s dick. He bit his lip, watching Sam’s body flush with each thrust of his fingers.  Though he wasn’t sure, Dean suspected the blindfold helped in giving Sam a sense of security in which he could make the most lust worthy, blissed out expressions as Dean worked him open.

Sam panted as and froze as he felt Dean curve his fingers and brush against his prostate. He did it again and again eliciting a loud moan from Sam each time until Sam was bucking against Dean, wanting the pleasure from both of the man’s hands. A rush of arousal hit him and Sam pulsed his fist around Dean’s length, continuing to pump him at a rhythm that was morphing into the same rhythm Dean was keeping.  
  
“Dean!” Sam moaned as Dean added a third digit to the works.

It was hard to pull away from the moment but Dean released Sam member and took Sam’s hand off of his arousal as well. Without any explanation, Dean coated Sam’s palm with lube before placing it back onto his dripping dick. Sam quickly started to pump Dean again, the added slick making his hand slide over the rigid flesh with ease.

Hips rising into Sam’s fist, Dean let out a guttural moan and tossed his head back. Sam’s fist was good but it was nothing with compared to being deep inside of Sam and knew Sam was ready for it. He pulled Sam backwards, letting his fingers slip out of his slick entrance. Sam landed on Dean’s chest, still stoking the man’s arousal.

“I want you to ride me Sam.” Dean reclined against the bed and pulled Sam into a sitting position on top of his abdomen. He bent his knees and placed the flats of his feet against the bed, letting Sam face him while leaning back against his legs.

The request sounded more like a demand and it elicited a needy moan out of Sam. He pulled himself up, reached back, and helped position Dean’s dripping length at his entrance.  It was a move he was familiar with, but it felt odd without being able to watch the way Dean fell apart in the first moments that his dick stretched Sam wide.  He settled for placing his palm over Dean’s frantically beating heart and felt it hitch as he sank down, moaning low and dirty in the back of his throat.

Dean licked his lips, eyes dark as he watched Sam’s face while he impaled himself.

With a hiss the bordered on pain and pleasure, Sam slowly guided Dean into his entrance. He bit his lip and let out small moans and pants while he moved down Dean’s lengths. Once he had the older man fully sheathed inside of him he simply rocked his hips, feeling Dean’s hardness trapped inside his body.  It was a simple move of his hips but it shot stars through his body and into the dark of his blinded eyes.

 The sight of Sam bucking his hips made Dean want to grab them and guide the man up and down his manhood as hard as he wanted. But Dean didn’t do that; he forced himself to watch Sam move and moan and felt the tight heat that came with being inside his brother.

Feeling more confident, Sam slowly lifted himself off Dean’s length and then slammed himself down on it again. He was rocking his hips as he did so, trying to hit the sweet spot inside of him. His thrusts were getting deeper on each ride and fall of his hips, making it certain that he was taking more of Dean into his body.  
  
“Mmmph Sam…” Dean finally grabbed Sam’s hips and moved his brother on top of him. Sam was moving quicker and he tossed his head back, exposing his neck to Dean. Though he helped Sam’s hips move at a more fluid rhythm, watching Sam find move in pleasure on his own was more of a turn on to Dean than he thought it would be.  He laid back and let Sam work, eyes fixated to where their bodies were joined with wet slaps of skin.

“Dean…please…ugh!”  Sam shivered, rolling his hips and searching for just a little more.

Taking one hand off of Sam’s hip, Dean closed his eyes and wrapped it around Sam’s dripping length. He ran his thumb over the tip and swirled it there teasingly before began to pump it vigorously. The two men moved with each other, pumping each other with the same speed and rhythm.  
  
“Ohh god, Dean.” Sam moaned and Dean felt lightheaded as the younger man began to ride his stiff length with more intensity. Sam moved above him with quick interlocked movements, the lube allowing Dean’s cock to smoothly slide in and out of Sams’s entrance.   
  
“Dean, you feel so good…so good…so good…mngh!.” Sam quickened his pace, his own cock throbbing with arousal.

“Sam, I want you…..” he panted “to come” Dean’s head tilted back as Sam rode him. He felt like he was ten seconds away from coming again but there was no way he’d give Sam the satisfaction of making him come twice before Sam even came once himself.

Sam was bucking more feverishly, and the feeling of Dean’s hand on his dick was finally becoming too much for him. He felt the pressure build in his groin and gasped as he came all over Dean’s chest. His release spurted forward in sudden bursts, making a mess of both of them as Dean worked his convulsing length through the entirety of the orgasm. With a groan of relief, Sam lost control of his hips and they staggered for a moment until Dean gripped them with each hand and helped the man ride him.  
  
“So fucking close Sam!” Dean snarled as he forced Sam’s hips to rise and fall quicker. Dean tossed his head to the side and his breath caught as he went off like a shot inside Sam. He thrust his length as deep into Sam as he could while he came, body shuddered with pleasure, hips twitching slightly. “Oh, fuck…Sammy…”  He bit down on his lips and went tense.

Sam collapsed onto his sticky brother, letting out a hiss when the movement inadvertently caused Dean to slip out of his body far too quickly. The two lay in a sweaty mess, panting while they regained their composure.  
  
Dean sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. Looking down, Sam was sprawled out on his heaving chest and his lips were moving as if they were forming silent words. He gently lifted Sam off of his chest so that he could remove his soiled shirt and toss it to the floor. Having removed most of the mess from the bed, he pulled Sam back into his arms, turning the man to face him.  
  
“Now you can look.” Dean reached up and took the fabric away from Sam’s eyes. Sam blinked several times as his vision came back to him, and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.  Sam looked fucking breathtaking and breathless at the same time and if Dean hadn’t been so thoroughly spent, he would have liked to keep it that way for some time.

 Sam’s eyes searched Dean’s face, seeing that the man seemed content and sedated, something he’d rarely seen in the last few weeks. “That was….interesting.” He sighed and fell back into Dean’s embrace; he wasn’t quite ready to move yet. His body was still recovering and he was going to take in as much downtime as he could.  Letting out a sigh, he found a more comfortable spot on the bed. “That was intense.” He pulled a leg up and draped it over Dean’s abdomen.

Reaching out, Dean stroked the muscles of Sam’s thigh.  “ _You_ were intense, but then again, you always are.  Aren’t you?” Dean inhaled the scent of Sam’s hair and closed his eyes. “You’re…you’re sexy when you ride me like that.”

Sam snorted at the compliment and planted a lazy kiss on Dean’s lips.

“I like watchin’ you move. I like the faces you make for me.” Dean’s fingers traced the outlines of Sam’s body with a nervous twitch, like he wasn’t supposed to let that piece of information out.

“Mmm, I liked it too. Although, I would have liked to be able to see your face as well.” Sam leaned up on his elbows and looked at Dean’s face. His brother had a smirk on his face and was giving Sam a sideways glance.

“Next time Sammy, next time.” Pulling Sam back down to the bed, Dean nuzzled his neck.

Dean looked happy.  He looked a little drunk but he Sam saw mostly happiness when his eyes washed over his brother’s post coital smirk.  Sam smiled, because he knew there would be a next time, and a time after that, and a time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. I am going through my fics and posting some old stuff. I hope you like it.


End file.
